


Lockout is over.

by Sumariajane



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumariajane/pseuds/Sumariajane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>113 days of no season. One call changes the lockout blues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockout is over.

My phone vibrates on the bedside table, trying to ignore it, I cover my head with a pillow. After 3 or 4 minutes of it still going off I grab it and answer. “What?” The person on the other end is way too happy for, I raise my head up, 4 am. I hear Sid say “The lockout is over, hockey is back!”

I am wide awake after hearing this. I dreamt about this moment so many times in the past 113 days. Hockey had been my life for the past 3 years, dating a hockey player does that to you. Having the schedule memorized so you know when to plan dates and when you knew you could work late as to not disrupt pre game rituals. A huge smile breaks out on my face. “Thanks Sid! I will tell him!” 

I hang up the phone and roll over to see My boyfriend of 3 years still dead to the world. I lean over and kiss his cheek before gently shaking him. He mumbles quietly in French and I shake him again. “Babe, Sid just called…” His eyes spring open and he looks at me. “I leave for Russia today and he calls me?” I nod, a huge smile gracing my features. “You packed your bag for nothing hun, they came to an agreement.” 

The biggest smile I have ever seen breaks out on his face, and tears start to escape from his eyes. I cuddle into his chest as he gets his emotions under control. Knowing that he is not going to Russia is a load off my chest, that I did not even realize I was carrying. I feel him kiss the top of my head. 

I fall back asleep waking only when I hear a quiet jingle on my phone announcing what I can only guess is the tentative deal reached. I feel the body beneath me move to grab it, trying not to wake me. I look up and see him smiling, as he notices me he smiles even wider. “Go back to sleep, I am calling to cancel my trip to Russia.” I smile sleepily, burying my head in his chest happy he will not be thousands of miles away.


End file.
